The present invention relates to a method for producing an anti-corrosive, oxide layer on steel, and more particulary, relates to a method in which the steel surface is subjected to superheated steam for a period of one to several hours.
A process for forming an anti-corrosive, oxide layer on steel by subjecting the steel surface to superheated steam is known from the German Auslegeschrift No. 1,621,509. According to this process, a corrosion preventing, protecting layer of Fe.sub.3 O.sub.4 is formed by conducting superheated steam, of at least 250.degree. C., through pipelines, apparatus and vessels of steam power plants. The protective layer formed in this manner, however, does not withstand all chemical influences. Furthermore, undesirable hydrogen embrittlement can occur when using this above mentioned method.